


fault

by alestar



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar





	fault

Two weeks after it all happened, Bobby has a dream where he _freezes_ the water in the dam, he saves everybody and Jean by freezing all the water. It wakes him up and he stares panicked at the ceiling for a long time before he falling back to sleep.

It isn't until the next morning, over breakfast, that he realizes how impossible that would've been-- even years from now, when he knows exactly how to control his powers to their utmost effect, he won't ever be able to freeze miles of water in minutes-- but knowing that doesn't change the bruising guilt rattling around in his chest. And anyway, Bobby's used to the feeling. This is the way he thinks about things. Keeping who he is from his parents forever; touching Rogue; talking to John about anything serious. None of these is possible, but not doing them is still his fault.


End file.
